


One Shot Collection (Various Fandoms)

by Crowleys_Squirrel



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Gen, Imagines, One Shot Collection, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-31
Updated: 2016-03-31
Packaged: 2018-05-30 09:36:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6418312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crowleys_Squirrel/pseuds/Crowleys_Squirrel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a collection of random one shots (that don't fit into my other stories) and reader insert stories.</p>
            </blockquote>





	One Shot Collection (Various Fandoms)

Fandom: Sherlock  
Pairing: Mary x John  
Summary: Sherlock moves in with the Watson family and has trouble keeping experiments in a reasonable place.  
Word Count: 368

Sherlock had convinced John to let him move in for a bit. 221B had been blown up, yet again, and was under construction so Sherlock had to find somewhere else to stay. Mary let John talk her into letting him stay with them under two conditions: he stayed away from their newborn daughter and he stayed on his best behavior the entire time. Of course Sherlock ignored both conditions and when Mary came home and put groceries into the fridge she was unamused with Sherlock's latest experiment. Without hesitating she grabbed the container with eyeballs and bag of hands and threw them in the trash, much to Sherlock's dismay. She never said a word but was burning a hole in his skull with her constant glare the rest of the night. He refrained from doing experiments in the kitchen for awhile but while in the middle of a case he had to test something. John and Mary were out of town on holiday so Sherlock was the only one home and he decided to carry out an experiment. When John and Mary returned, he had completely forgotten about the body and sat contemplating some aspect of the case. He was called back to reality when he heard John yell.  
"For the love of God, Sherlock, you need to stop leaving dead bodies in my kitchen!"  
"It's for a case!" Sherlock retorted.  
"I don't care if it's for the Queen of England. There should not be a head in my fridge, nor should the rest of the body be in jars on my counters! I had enough of this as your flatmate, I don't need it in my own home!"  
"It's ok-"  
"No, it's not! It's not okay!"  
"My bad, I'll get rid of it soo-"  
"You will do it now."  
Sherlock was surprised at how stern John was being, it seemed very out of character for him, but he did as he was told and got rid of the dead body. Mary and John had had enough and Sherlock knew it so he took the opportunity to leave them in peace since 221B had been done for a few weeks now and he had a place to go.

** This story was created for a challenge where the prompt was using this sentence: "You need to stop leaving dead bodies in my kitchen." within any fandom and it had to be between 250-500 words. This was also the first one shot I'd ever written, so I apologize if it's not the greatest. **


End file.
